


Fino alla fine dei giorni

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Quello era uno di quei momenti che chiunque avrebbe voluto rammentare fino alla fine dei giorni e Atobe non era da meno, desiderava imprimere talmente a fondo quei ricordi da ricordarli fino al giorno in cui avrebbe esalato l’ultimo respiro come se fosse avvenuto solo il giorno prima.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Fino alla fine dei giorni  
> fandom prince of tennis  
> Challenge: P0rnFest!10 indetto da Fanfiction italia e Ieri oggi e domani indetto da Emanuela.Emy79 sul forum di EFP  
> Paring: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Prompt: “Rendiamo indimenticabile questo istante sigillando quest’attimo nelle nostre menti”, Attimo.  
> Pacchetto: presente  
> Note: La storia è ambientata nel campo U17 prima della partenza di Tezuka per la Germania anche se non è specificato.  
> È stata scritta anche per partecipare alla challenge “Ieri Oggi e Domani” indetta da Emanuela.Emy79 sul forum di EFP

Quello era uno di quei momenti che chiunque avrebbe voluto rammentare fino alla fine dei giorni e Atobe non era da meno, desiderava imprimere talmente a fondo quei ricordi da ricordarli fino al giorno in cui avrebbe esalato l’ultimo respiro come se fosse avvenuto solo il giorno prima.  
Chi avrebbe potuto dimenticare la prima volta con la persona che si amava più di se stessi? Chiunque avrebbe scordato avvenimenti come quelli sarebbe stato solo un infame della peggior specie.  
Il primo rapporto con Tezuka doveva essere così meraviglio e radicato fin dentro le loro viscere in modo che entrambi, anche se per un’impossibile eventualità uno di loro sarebbe stato immortale e avrebbe vissuto fino alla fine dei tempi, avrebbero ricordato per sempre quella speciale serata nascosti dagli occhi di tutti i loro compagni.

Una delle cose che Atobe avrebbe voluto ricordare era il modo inconscio con cui il capitano della Seigaku lo stava implorando di entrargli dentro, quegli occhi così carichi di desiderio erano la sua bocca e dicevano: “Prendimi ora e subito!”  
Era chiaro che in quell’istante non era in grado di controllarsi, nonostante il suo spirito combattivo c’erano cose cui nemmeno l’uomo più con la mente più forte poteva resistere. L’eccitazione era il punto debole di chiunque riuscendo a piegare persino qualcuno come Tezuka. C’era da dire che parte della colpa era da attribuirsi anche all’amore reciproco che provavano e il desiderio di donarsi a vicenda.  
Quel giorno avrebbe assecondato qualsiasi voglia dell’amato, avrebbe fatto scaldare talmente tanto quel corpo da fargli scioglierlo dal piacere e avrebbe amalgamato quel corpo rendendolo ancora più bello di quanto giù non fosse.  
Avvicinò la sua erezione all’ano, che aveva già precedentemente lubrificato, e con una spinta si ritrovò dentro un corpo talmente bollente da avere un violento fremito che percosse tutta la sua schiena con una violenza tanto da spiazzarlo.  
Quella sensazione era un’altra delle cose che non avrebbe mai voluto dimenticare.  
“Meraviglioso!”  
Se già quello era così intenso, non osava immaginare quanto fantastico sarebbe stato tutto l’intero rapporto, non riusciva ad immaginarselo anche se immaginava che sarebbe stato il momento più travolgente che avesse mai sentito.  
«Rendiamo indimenticabile questo istante sigillando quest’attimo nelle nostre menti»  
Incominciò a spingere con passionalità in quel corpo a dir poco perfetto e così caldo che aveva la sensazione che tutto di lui si stesse sciogliendo, diventando come i residui di una candela consumata dalla fiammella che la riscaldava e in quell’istante contraddisse i suoi stessi pensieri: non era il corpo di Tezuka che stava mutando ma il suo che si stava fondendo in qualcosa che non vedeva l’ora di conoscere.  
Quando prese il suo volto nelle sue mani, incrociando i loro occhi luminosi, beh fu in quel momento che capì che l’amore che provava per quel ragazzo non sarebbe mai finito di crescere e senza poter resistere lo baciò.  
Atobe ormai era più che certo che non avrebbe dimenticato tutta l’intensità giorno e sapeva che nemmeno Tezuka sarebbe stato in grado di scordare, perché certe cose nemmeno l’eternità sarebbe riuscita a cancellare.


End file.
